Mercer FreyXVex
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: Mercer goes home all enraged, as usual and Vex one of the females of the guild is concerned and goes after him and tries to calm him down. But the way she calms him is not the usual way. They end up getting closer than any of the guild members have before. Rated M for a reason. Little children: Stay away! Read and review please!


**I wrote this a long time ago and lost it and then I found it again recently. This is the first sex story that I've ever written, so please be nice about it! Enjoy! :)**

Mercer Frey X Vex

The Thieves Guild's courier had an important task – to tell the Guild master of the Thieves Guild terrible news that was sure to enrage him. The courier was, well... scared out of his mind. The guild master is known to have a temper and as stated before the news was sure to anger him beyond reason.  
When the courier reached the door to the Ratway- that's what the town of Riften called the sewers that run under it- the courier steeled himself for the rage attack that was soon to come. Does the guild master know the phrase, "Don't kill the messenger?" The courier sure hoped so, or this would be his last message delivered.  
The Ratway was a long winding sewer system with lots of doors, traps and dead ends. At least he didn't have to deal with the hired muscles this time, the new recruit must have taken care of them. Now all the courier had to worry about would be the traps and skeevers, large rat creatures.  
The courier finally reached the door to the Ragged Flagon, the guild's mini inn. There were quite a few Guild members here – Dirge, the Bouncer, Tonillia, the Fence/merchant, Vekel, Innkeeper, Vex, the guild's best infiltrator, Delvin Mallory, the Master of Sneaking, and Brynjolf, second in command. The courier knew that there were more members inside of the Cistern- the main part of the action.  
"Hey friend, goin' to see Mercer?" Asked Delvin.  
"Yeah, but I don't have time to talk, sorry, it's urgent..."  
"Alright, see ya later then."  
The courier continued on his way to Mercer Frey, the Guild Master. The courier made it into the Cistern, and there were even more people in here than in the Flagon. He knew every single one of them – Thrynn, Sapphire, Cendric Endell, Rune, Vipir the Fleet, Nerunin, Mercer Frey and Brynjolf was in here too, he went inside there when the Courier was talking to Delvin. The courier looked over to the treasury doors and found Mercer behind his desk as usual, reading a book. (In case you are confused, Mercer's desk is near the treasury doors in front of two book cases and a statue of a head.) The courier's heart was pounding in his chest, he took a deep breath and started towards Mercer. Mercer noticed him when the courier was a few steps away. Mercer glared at him, he glares at everyone though. The courier stopped in front of Mercer, cleared his throat and said, "I have a message from Gulum-ei, sir."  
"Go on," said Mercer in his deep voice, in an annoyed tone.  
"He says that he will no longer send you goods from the East Empire Company, he says the deal is off." The courier flinched when Mercer growled and slammed his book onto his desk.  
"That no good, son of a bitch! I should of known! A few years of great profits and they all start to get greedy!" Yelled Mercer. His yelling caught the attention of everyone in the Cistern. Mercer cleared his throat with a little bit of embarrassment, took a deep breath and returned his attention to the courier. "Well, that is certainly bad news isn't it? I guess something will have to be done about that, won't it?"  
"I guess so, sir"  
"Yes..., yes, something will be done. How about killing everyone who works with him?" Mercer smirked at the courier as he said that. The courier suddenly remembered, he works with Gulum-ei.  
Mercer pulled out his Dwarven Sword of Devouring and hacked the courier's head off, blood pooling everywhere when the body hit the floor, and blood dripped from the blade. Mercer chuckled to himself, grabbed a rag, and started to clean the blood from his blade. Brynjolf walked over to him.  
"Now, Mercer, why'd you have to go and kill the lad for?" Brynjolf asked.  
"He works for that bastard Gulum-ei, so he needed to go. So I got rid of him."  
"Uhh, I will never understand you, Mercer," Brynjolf thought to himself.  
"Brynjolf, go get the new recruit, I have a job for her."  
Brynjolf went off to go get Seychella. Seychella is a young Snow Elf woman, she has snow white hair and golden yellow colored eyes with black colored eye shadow that brought out her eyes. She has very pale skin and has a light glow around her. She is also about as tall as a ten year old child. She never lived with the Dwemer or Dwarves, so she was never 'mutated' like the other Snow Elves.  
Brynjolf led Seychella to Mercer. Mercer began to explain to her that she needs to get some information from Gulum-ei. She had specific orders to not kill Gulum-ei.  
So with that, Seychella was on her way. But while she was gone and everyone was sleeping, Mercer decided to return to his house that he hasn't been in for quite a while. Vex, one of the few female members of the guild and the best infiltrator the Guild had, went to go pay him a visit. She knew that he was angry, and she wanted to go calm him down so he doesn't, metaphorically, rip people's heads off.  
Vex went to Mercer's door and knocked. After a few seconds of waiting, Mercer's guard, Vex's ex, opened the door. She glared at him and he glared at her.  
"What do you want?" He asked rudely.  
"I'm here to see Mercer."  
"He's busy, go away bit-"  
"Well, who in Oblivion is it?" Vex heard Mercer's voice shout, interrupting the guard's insult.  
"Vex"  
"She can come in, you can go get a drink at the Bee and the Barb."  
The guard nodded, moved aside to let Vex in and left to go to the local Tavern.  
"Well, I'm surprised to see you here, little Vex." Mercer observed.  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Vex answered shyly, looking at the floor of the manor.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Mercer asked in an amused tone.  
"Well, I overheard Bryn, telling Vekel what happened with you and the courier."  
"Ahh, you just don't want me pissed off tomorrow." Mercer smiled at the beautiful thief, and lover of his.  
"Come, Vex, into my den, we can sit and talk more about this over some mead."  
"Okay."  
The two of them walked through a few rooms to get to Mercer's living room. They sat down by the fire place and started to chat about their heists.  
"Oh, yeah? Try having an entire town's worth of guards chasing after you." Vex argued with Mercer when they were discussing their hardest jobs.  
"You try riding a horse from Solitude back to Riften with an arrow in your back, it's very painful let me tell you."  
"Yikes! But your a strong Breton, something like that shouldn't bug you too much." Said Vex and she scooted closer to Mercer, trying to entice him to cuddle. Mercer, taking the hint, smiled and pulled her into a cuddling embrace. Vex smiled to herself, no one has ever seen Mercer so friendly. She thought she was the luckiest woman in the world. Mercer started to stroke her blonde hair, kissing her forehead every now and then. Vex snuggled even closer and kissed Mercer's mouth. He smirked under her kiss and kissed back. Vex felt Mercer's tongue poke her lips, asking for entrance, but then it was shoved into her mouth. Their make out session lasted for a quite a while as they explored each others mouths. Then Vex felt Mercer begin to work her Guild armor off. He first pulled of the weapon and potion holsters off then he unbuckled the straps at the neck and stomach that held the jacket on her and pulled it off to reveal her large breasts in her bra. Mercer felt Vex work his similar jacket off and she saw his muscular chest and abdomen. Mercer stuck his face in between Vex's breasts. Vex gasped at the unexpected gesture. Mercer then began to lick her breasts while he was untying her bra. They stood up and worked each others trousers off. Vex pulled off Mercer's loincloth. Mercer smirked again at her and pulled her underpants off.  
Both of them laughed in pleasure as they engulfed each other in a passionate make-out session again. Suddenly Mercer pushed Vex up against the wall and shoved his member into her. Vex screamed out in pleasure at the new feeling. Mercer began to to thrust into her slowly, but then stopped and pushed her onto the sofa. Vex, on her back was in ecstasy when Mercer entered her again. Mercer again began thrusting. With each second he went faster and rougher. Vex was moaning so loudly that she was basically screaming as she orgasmed. Mercer suddenly groaned in pure pleasure, for he came hard into Vex and she screamed out in pleasure as the hot liquid went into her. Vex rolled Mercer underneath her, so she is now on top and she rode him like a horse for many, many more orgasms. Mercer, not wanting her to have the dominance much longer flipped her back under him and yet again entered her and thrusted into her again.  
The guard walked back into the manor and accidentally walked in on this passionate session and he turned nine shades of red and went upstairs to his room before he was caught. The two lovers had no clue that anyone was inside the house except themselves. They soon were too exhausted and blacked out.

In the morning, Vex woke up first, Mercer somehow ended up on the floor by the sofa. Vex laughed when she seen him, fully naked laying on the floor mouth wide open and drooling, while snoring loudly. She looked down at herself, she too was naked and 'wet' near her groin. She smiled remembering what happened the night before. Mercer woke up, and looked around him. He appeared confused as how he ended up on the floor. He concluded that he must have rolled over in his sleep. He felt a little bit chilly, he looked at himself and blushed, for he was completely naked, and he knew that Vex was sure to still be there, he looked up at the sofa and about had a heart attack from embarrassment, Vex was up there, naked, watching him.  
"Good morning!" Vex said cheerfully.  
"Uh, good morning."  
"We should get back to the Guild you know."  
They both got up and clothed themselves. Mercer, of course, remembered last night, and both of them bumped into each other a few times and smiled when they did. Then they headed off to the Guild with out cleaning the mess, the guard can clean. They again smiled at each other before putting back on their tough, grumpy attitudes and headed for the Guild secret entrance. Today is going to be great.


End file.
